wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shattering
((The events bellow are based of the first Role Play I created. All rights of ownership of the mentioned dragons can be found in the original RP link here: http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:715972) The story ended up as something special for me, so I think others should see it as well.) Pyrrhia had been chaniging in the last few years. Earthquakes have been happening most recently, and a NightWing has predicted that one will be large enough to split the land in two, destroying all the tribes. However, the most recent Queens have ignored his warning, believing it to be another false prophecy, and have launched war against each other that has endured for the last seven years. '' ''SkyWings, MudWings, and SandWings have been fighting IceWings, SeaWings, and NightWing for the last seven years. Only the RainWings have managed to stay out of the war as a voice for peace and diversity, but the army forbids their soldiers from mating outside their tribe. The tale is from the view of runaways and hybrids alike. The fate of Pyrrhia rest in their talons. They just don't realize it yet. ''Foreword'' This takes place in an alternate timeline in which the end results of Darkstalker Legends never happened, therefore wiping out the events of the Second Arc. However, the NightWings did flee the old NightWing Kingdom after the fall of Agate Mountain. ''Prologue'' Fourteen years ago... The halls of the NightWing castle had never seemed so silent. Queen Plaguestrike stood upon her throne, her eyes dark slits. Her court stared as the dragon within the center was struggling on his feet, a powerful prophecy mere moments away from being foretold. He then gave a loud roar, the candles of the throne room stifled, the doors closing. The moon itself gave an ominous glare, a single pale turquoise light placed down upon the NightWing. He stood still, and then his eyes opened, green with a hint of gold, mist drifting out of his mouth. His mouth unhinged, and a song began to fill the room with mystery. Once long ago, more than seven were known Until that of the thundering quake The tribes choose their queens, who then donned their crowns But forgetting them was a grave mistake For long centuries, until this day They've been ignorant of all your crimes But now foolishly you've all chosen to stay You'll not go unpunished this time Plaguestrike tried to intercept the prophecy, slashing the dragon's left eye but not before he slashed her own eye with her tail, continuing to foretell the future. He flew on the top of a balcony, and began to approach an open window. For those who want to survive '' ''will need more than the five, Outcasts will lead the way "NEVER!" The queen shouted, not wanting such a prophecy to be false, the NightWing casting his shadow on the court and herself. The chosen dragonets Will see your regrets, And the crowns will fall upon doomsday A cloud covered the moon suddenly, thunder roared, and only three candles lit up, the NightWing gone. Plaguestriker ran her talons through her scar, and seeing blood, and silently glowered at the place where he had vanished. She then gained her regal position, her neck poised high. "Let it be known that Timeturner will never be allowed to step a single foot into the NightWing Kingdom again," she spoke, her voice booming in the throne room. "B-but your highness," a council member spoke up, "What shall we do about the prophe-" "THERE WILL BE NO DISCUSSING OF THE FORBIDDEN PROPHECY!" she roared towards the dragon, who quivered in fear, and laid in a respectful manner. "From now on, Silvertongue will be our new seer," Plaugestriker noted, pointing towards a dragon with silver markings on her forehead. "This prophecy will not be true. No such forgotten kingdoms exist, no falling of crowns will occur. And believe me when I say this, there will not be any completion of this prophecy." Chapter One Timeturner scanned the terrain up ahead. The mountains were all that was between him and finding the other dragonets. That, and his traveling companion Slate. For reasons unsure, he had found her, a small three year old dragonet alone in the wetlands, and had taken her under his wing, the closet thing to a daughter he could ever had. He still wanted a normal life, but if he didn't find them soon enough, then no tribe on Pyrrhia would have kin again. Despite his left eye being blind, his hearing was particularly sharp on the same side. He glanced at Slate, who was staring at the horizon as well. "See anything?" he asked the hybrid. "Nothing yet," she said, not leaving her gaze. Whatever happened to that little dragonet I knew before, he wondered, wanting Slate to be a little less serious. But without her focus, or without her being a less normal dragonet, even a slightly happy-go-lucky dragonet might be more to handle and protect. Plus, she had an unusual knack for 'tracking' where to go. --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Slate scouted the mostly patched green surroundings, scanning the skies and ground nearby. The last few days were slow traveling, but it was only to avoid the SkyWings across their territory. As a dragonet, she often had a hard time moving for large amounts of times, mostly due to how she had difficulty learning how to fly, but now she didn't mind as much. She did miss the ever so increasing distance between them and the marsh. The few memories Slate had about the Kingdom were ones with Timeturner smiling as she played with him. But when she started to grow up, his smile faded into a weary grin. I wish I could make him happy again on my own, she thought, but I know he won't be truly happy until he's managed to save Pyrrhia. On that note, she still had questions of her own, like whatever happened to her siblings? Being a MudWing NightWing hybrid, she must have kin somewhere. Even though she liked Timeturner, she still wished to have someone like her be her kin as well. Will I really belong anywhere? she wondered.'' I mean, if my siblings or real parents didn't want me, will I find that someone in my life?'' She continued to climb down the slope with Timeturner, hoping for a better future. --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Salmon was hiding in his secluded part of a waterfall, close to a river, close to Jade Mountain. His pinkish red webbed feet helped his swim well. All of his membranes were the same color as well, with the occasional dabbing of luminescent scales, useful for communicating in Aquatic. His mother had taught him every word of Aquatic she could, and unfortunately died when he was five years old. Now fourteen, his life was a constant rush of fear and hope. Not that I wanted it, he thought with resent. C''ouldn't I just be born a SeaWing, and not part SkyWing? His large wings felt awkward under the current, but his body felt that way too in the sky. ''Guess I'll just head to Jade Mountain again, he thought to himself gloomily. --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Mirage was marching with the patrol again. Her golden red scales felt too dark against the soft white sand along the coast of the SandWing Kingdom, but opponents she met thought otherwise when she had scratches on her. Bet that'll teach any dragon to mess with me, she thought, remembering yesterday's incident with a squishy SeaWing. She only let him go after wondering if he had a family. Good thing no one saw me, she thought cautiously. Queen Citrine does not take treason lightly. --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Brazil scouted the edge of the rainforest, his gold any yellow leaf pattern swirling on his body. For a few days now, the MudWings had attacked them, and he kept his blow dart armed and ready with the sleeping dart, but if that wasn't enough, a few pressure points would do the trick. Wonder how Jade Mountain looks right now, he pondered. The academy that once existed during the time of the Dragonets of Destiny had fallen apart after a war between the SeaWings and the SkyWings. The hallways were now empty, filled with the dead skeleton remains of the soldiers from that distant battle, no kingdom wanting to take the reminder of a period of time with peace between the tribes. Not that it's strategically placed near the edges of the NightWing, SkyWing and SandWing Kingdoms, Brazil thought with a twinge of regret. Queen Flora forbid any contact with any tribes not wanting to create any hybrids to weaken their position of neutrality. But even from the few glimpses of such tribes, Brazil wondered if they were truly dangerous. But they are, he reminded himself... --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Snowfall leaped into the air. The IceWing had been trailing the edges of the SkyWing IceWing Kingdoms for a while. She had enough of the war, and of the threat of being killed. The mountains seemed like the most logical choice to escape it all. In the distance, she made out the dark figures of two dragons treking through the snowy mountain slopes, one adult, and a young dragon. What are they doing over here, she thought to herself, and went to check them. --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Abyss was flying over a mountain range, trying to distance himself from a Skywing squadron which had been pursuing him out of their kingdom. The SeaWing winced at the burn wounds on his tail bone, but kept flying towards the wing edge of Pyrrhia, hoping to find some sea to cool off in. So much for staying secretive, he wondered. My first time doing a solo spy mission, and I'm already in wave deep trouble. Suddenly he spotted two dark colored dragons walking towards the mountains. NightWings, our allies, he realized. I guess my luck has turned around. "Hey!" He roared at them, and swooped down towards them. --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Skyla was with her mother, Queen Flare in the Skywing palace. She was the smallest Skywing princess, and probably the one her mother cared less about. I hope I can go flying or fighting soon, she hoped silently. --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Shimmer ducked behind a tree and began to fly as hast as she could. Her small wings couldn't handle the full strain, but she kept trying to fly as fast as she could. This war was much too bloody and scary. Would she ever be safe? Oh, why oh why was she born a Sea and Rain hybrid? --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Salmon spotted a river below him, and splashed gently into it. He angled his ears and heard a small sigh. After a peer over the left bend, he spotted a MudWing. By herself? he wondered. Where are her siblings? Is she...an unsib? He decided to make himself known, and lit up his sky blue scales towards her. --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Brazil spotted movement up ahead, and saw it was a hybrid. She's pretty, he thought for a second before smacking himself back into focus. Falling for a hybrid?! That's surely treason against Queen Flora. He shot towards her, and pinned her to the ground. "Who are you, and what are you doing near the Rainforest Kingdom?" he said in a low voice. --------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ Timeturner heard a voice behind him, and saw a SeaWing flying towards them. He's a bit early, he thought to himself, but better late then never. "Um, dad, I think those are SandWings behind his tail," Slate said in a worried voice. "They'll have to catch both him and me to get to you," he said, and made a friendly gesture * WraithBringer the NightWing Banshee flew to the rainforest to get some supplies for his new house. 21:20, July 15, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing Serpentstail saw Salmon and flew over to him, her black scales glittered in the sunlight, she hovered next to him and stared, "are you a hybrid," she asked Edited by NightclawstheNightwing 21:25, July 15, 2017 * Skyla the Skywing Abyss aproached them carefully. "Who are you?" He asked as politely as he could. He hovered just above them, his dark blue scales glittering in the sunlight. ________________ Solstice decided to head towards another kingdom, one with less guards and less threats all the time. "The Sky Kingdom is my best bet..." She though calmly, and started heading towards the Mountain range with powerful and silent wingbeats, checking for any thoughts of approaching dragons as she flew. Edited by Skyla the Skywing 22:35, July 15, 2017 * Skyfire111 Snowfall landed in front of Timeturner 00:10, July 16, 2017 * MysteriousKeeperofSecrets Amber ducked her head as she dodged the terrain. She was almost caught by MudWing soldiers! 00:33, July 16, 2017 * Wavesplash (Recap?) 19:31, July 16, 2017 * MindMaster the Nightwing ( WHEN DO WE ALL MEET UP?) 23:20, July 16, 2017 * Feather the Everywing ((We're introducing each other)) ((You make your OC's meet up, just improvise)) Timeturner gave both Abyss and Snowball a polite nod. He noted her excitement and awe to the SeaWing's suppressed feelings and stressed wing position. "I've been waiting for both your appearances, Abyss, and Snowball. And eventually, all the tribes shall as well. Right now, however, we should evade the army." The SandWings were a few ridges away from them, and he let Slate lead them away from them. Slate had a unusual knack to find the way out of any situation. It wasn't future seeing powers like Timeturner where one could turn it on to his or her will. It just controlled her, but she could be able to talk to others. "Turn down to the waterfall, and head straight for the ledge near it," she told them. "Head straight inside the tunnel." Salmon gave a small nod. "It's hard not to notice," he said to the NightWing. "Why would you want to know?" 02:24, July 18, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing "Just curious," she said landing. 02:27, July 18, 2017 * Feather the Everywing "I'm Salmon," he said to the NightWing after a while of awkward science. 02:36, July 18, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing "Oh I am Serpentstail," she answered proudly. "Do you have any special powers," she said looking at him curiously. 03:06, July 18, 2017 * Feather the Everywing "No," Salmon said. "Though I wish I did." 03:16, July 18, 2017 * Skyfire111 Págos stepped forward 03:20, July 18, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing "Oh," she said. "I am a mind reader and prophet, however I cannot breathe underwater." 03:21, July 18, 2017 * FretTheSandwing Fret materialized in the cave beside Salmon. "I followed all of you in here," He quickly explained. "Are you running from the war?" 03:32, July 18, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing "Yeah," she said. "And now all of these dragons know my powers." 03:34, July 18, 2017 * FretTheSandwing "And you know one of mine; Invisibility," Fret said,sympathetically. 03:44, July 18, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing "Yeah," she said trying to look in the future. 03:47, July 18, 2017 * Skyla the Skywing Abyss returned the nod, and landed near the imposing nightwing. 07:05, July 18, 2017 * MysteriousKeeperofSecrets (Feather, I was taking about the RainWing Queen, which you accepted. Do the hybrids meet up right now or later?) Amber kept running and running. She gasped as her wings started to sag. She was in the run. She had to keep running from the MudWing soldiers. She wasn't thinking, and shrieked when she crashed into a group of dragons that were talking. Opps! She landed on top of a male NightWing. That was an accident! 08:15, July 18, 2017 * WraithBringer the NightWing Banshee was flying when he saw multiple different colored dragons down by a waterfall. He swooped down and hid behind a tree to see what they were doing. 12:35, July 18, 2017 * Feather the Everywing Well, this escalated quickly, Timeturner mused to himself as he let the MudWing get off of him. Though good thing they're all the right dragons we need. He saw some young hybrids, and shouted towards them. "SandWing soldiers!" he said. "Come with us if you wish to live." ((X3 I couldn't resist XD)) Slate headed for the trail leading up to the waterfall, which then lead to an unusually large cave entrance big enough for all of them. Over here, she signaled to Timeturner with a whistle blown between her teeth. Salmon looked at Fret and Serpentstail, and glanced at the sky. Four furious looking SandWing soldiers with well suited armor gleamed in the sunlight, and headed straight towards them. "We should go with them," he said to both the other hybrids. "Besides, they already have a hybrid with them." Mirage was currently patrolling the edge of the SandWing territory near the "wing" of Pyrrhia, and saw a SkyWing attempting to cross over. She roared at him, and ran away with a yelp. Only to come back with a whole group of SkyWing soldiers. "No one messes with Queen Flare's nephew!" the largest one shouted, and the others headed straight towards her. I messed up big time, she thought frantically as one headed straight towards SkyWing territory. Queen Citrine just negotiated an alliance with Queen Flare, and this incident could lead to her being a permanent fugitive. Better start running, she thought, as she knew she was not only flying from the SandWing territory. She was flying towards a world with no sanctuary for her at all. 01:07, July 19, 2017 * Skyfire111 "Helppp! I need a recap!" Snowfall shouted Edited by Skyfire111 01:56, July 19, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing "I am not a hybrid," she said. "And I do not know if they would trust me." 01:10, July 19, 2017 * Feather the Everywing ((Oops, sorry :| )) ((Again, Pagos is in wrong RP Skyfire. You only have Snowfall)) ((Timeturner, Slate, Abyss, and Snowfall are running from some SandWing troops, who meet up with Fret, Salmon, and Serpentstail, and ask them to follow. Amber accidentally met up with us, and now Mirage is running from some SkyWing soldiers)) 01:25, July 19, 2017 * FretTheSandwing "Neither am I, and I agree," Fret said to Sepentstail. Fret turned up his music, moved in time with it for a moment, then cloaked the dragons in the cave, making them appear as yellow silhouettes to each other. "We've got thirty seconds to move," He said, urgently. 01:40, July 19, 2017 * WraithBringer the NightWing Banshee crouched lower in the underbrush when the soldiers arrived, he didn't want to be seen, and he could escape. 01:51, July 19, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing (I am back on 02:29, July 19, 2017 * Skyla the Skywing Skyla had left the Skywing palace. All that formality and negotiations were driving her mad, so she decided to go for a quick fly. "Mother isn't even going to notice I'm gone" she thought. But she didn't realize how far she flew, and when she snapped out of day dreaming, she was in the Sandwing desert. "Guess I'll head back..." she thought, but then she saw a group of Skywing soldiers pursuing a Sandwing. "What are they doing here? This is the Sandwing's kingdom, not their's!" She quickly flew to them, and then swooped between them and the Sandwing. "What exactly were you doing? This is the Sandwing kingdom, not yours. You have no right to pursue her, do you?" She asked them angrily. Then she realized that one of the pursuers was Prince Falcon, his cousin. "Falcon? What are you doing here?" She asked him. 08:17, July 19, 2017 * Feather the Everywing ((Fret, there's no I phones in this time era)) "Then let's follow them!" Salmon said urgently. "I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. Plus, there is a NightWing with them, and I don't know about you, but hanging out with a NightWing would be better than hanging out in prison or on a noose." "I wanted to get territory for Queen Flare," Falcon said in a pouty voice. For being five years old, he sure is annoying, Mirage pointed to herself. She spotted some SandWings up ahead, and decided to use them as an escape route. "We'll all be dead if you three don't come with me," Timeturner shouted to all of them. "Now come along!" He noticed some new figures heading towards the SandWings and knew a battle wasn't far behind. That, and two other key figures to a future, he checked in his head. 02:09, July 20, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing "Fine," Serpentstail said angrily. "I don't trust them though." "What if we end up in a war." 02:14, July 20, 2017 * Feather the Everywing "Technically, a war is already going on," Slate said to both of them. "Keep up with the future," ((I'll eventually explain what caused the war, but no spoilers right not :| )) 02:23, July 20, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing "Another war," she stated 02:24, July 20, 2017 * Feather the Everywing "Doubt anyone wants a war within a war," she states to the NightWing. 02:27, July 20, 2017 * NightclawstheNightwing "No one wants that," she said staring at her tail. 02:33, July 20, 2017 * Skyla the Skywing "Territory? Falcon, Skywings are allied with Sandwings, if they discover we've been stealing territory from them, our allience will break up! I advise you to return to the Sky palace, and we'll stop this trouble here." She said, trying to reason with him 09:04, July 20, 2017 * MysteriousKeeperofSecrets (What is going on? I can't follow...) 10:04, July 20, 2017 * Princess Lightbird recap? Me neither.) 19:05, July 20, 2017 * WraithBringer the NightWing REcap?)) 19:25, July 20, 2017 * Feather the Everywing reply to #141 Feather the Everywing wrote: ((Timeturner, Slate, Abyss, and Snowfall are running from some SandWing troops, who then meet up with Fret, Salmon, and Serpentstail, and ask them to follow. Amber accidentally met up with us, and now Mirage is running from some SkyWing soldiers)) ((Now Fret, Salmon, and Serpentstail are joining Timeturner and the others, Mirage is leading Skyla and the other SkyWings towards the SandWing soldiers to escape, and Brazil is currently waiting for a response from Shimmer, whom he has found on RainWing territory)) 01:51, July 21, 2017 * WraithBringer the NightWing Thanks)) Banshee waited in his hiding place to make sure no one could see him in the underbrush. 11:39, July 21, 2017 * MysteriousKeeperofSecrets Thanks a lot! I might need to keep a tab up about who is who. XD) Shimmer looked at the dragon fearfully. "I am looking for sanctuary!" she said nervously. Her eyes darted around. "I was already hated in my home and then the war escalated... I was attacked by SeaWings for being a hybrid. I was hoping for some help," she said meekly at the handsome RainWing. Her heart raced. Was it because of the adrenaline? Amber darted around nervously. Was she safe with this group? She drifted to the back. She was small. Dragons rarely noticed her. She might be able to slip away when she got the chance... If she stayed with them, she would put them all in danger! She was, after, a traitor to her Kingdom. 12:30, July 21, 2017 * Feather the Everywing Brazil felt stumped. Let the hybrid go, get killed. Kill hybrid, live with regret forever. His options weren't good. "Go to Jade Mountain," he whispered to her, listening for any other RainWings nearby. "I heard a small rumor about a mysterious NightWing who sends your kind to safety." He slowly released her from his grasp, and backed away from her. Maybe things will turn out fine for once, he thought, and heard a snap from a twig. "TRAITOR!" he heard yell out, and quickly saw the furiously red scales of Treefrog approaching him, claws ready to lash at his throat. "GO!" he urged the hybrid, and heard her sped off. He then slammed down his tail at the older RainWing's face, and ran after her into an open marsh. He gave a glance behind him, and saw the damage done. Treefrog covered half of his eye, and disappeared into the forest shadows before his eyes. What have I done, he thought as he gave a look to the hybrid, knowing they were in this to Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Feather the Everywing)